Friends Advent Calendar
Plot Kermit tells the flowers to disperse, then laments that he won't get to be in the animal parade due to the lack of a bonnet. Julie then offers to take Kermit with her, and sings "The Circus on Parade," which leads into a sequence at the parade itself, with everyone attending, including cameos from Dark and Elmo. Kermit looks humiliated in his babyish outfit; Julie and Miss Piggy exchange looks of Explaining how Shanai and Persuit taken a group picture, which Kermit enters just a few seconds too late. Today is the Fourth of July, and Corduroy and his friends are having a fun- filled picnic. They eat tasty treats and play games in the hot summer sun. Then it’s time to cool down with a dip in the pool. Next they take part in an Independence Day parade! Scruffy Pup bangs the drum, Checkerboard Bunny plays the flute, and Corduroy carries the American flag. Once it’s dark outside, the friends gather to watch an amazing fireworks display. Corduroy is hosting a festive Thanksgiving dinner for his friends. They watch a Thanksgiving Day parade, then it’s time to eat. But first, Corduroy and his friends each say what they are thankful for. This brightly colored, shaped board book is perfect for the youngest fans of Corduroy, one of the best-loved characters in children’s books for nearly 40 years. The Bear family and their Bear Country neighbors celebrate the Fourth of July with a big parade. But not before the cubs get a lesson about the blessings of freedom for their country. Features 12 full-color stickers. The Bear Family, all of their friends and family, and even the nature all around them get dressed in their Easter best for an Easter Sunday celebration at the Chapel in the Woods. Join Mama, Papa, Brother, sisters and Honey as they go to services, have an Easter treasure hunt, and learn what Easter is all about. The Bear cubs are candy-crazy this Easter! But Missus Ursula and some Sunday school students tell the cubs about Jesus’s resurrection and show them that salvation is much sweeter than candy! Includes a sheet of colorful stickers! The Berenstain Bears are back in this Easter adventure! Spring is here, the sun is shining, and the Berenstain Bears are getting ready for the Easter parade! That is, everyone except Brother Bear, who just can’t seem to get in good spirits. What will bring a smile to Brother Bear’s face during this happy Easter celebration? The Berenstain Bears children’s books are classics, and with beautiful illustrations, well-known characters, and spring and Easter fun, this book is the perfect gift for any Berenstain Bears fan! Sesame Street Songs #Sesame Street Theme Song #Animal Parade #The More We Get Together #Jungle Adventure #The Circus on Parade #The Parade Song #Darks' Imagine #Everyone Is Special #A Friend Like You Sesame Street Cast *Kevin Clash as Elmo *Karen Wiig as Shanai *Morgan Freeman as Dark *Chris Renaud as Persuit *Karen Wiig as The Swan stephen512's Favorite Wee Sing Character *Baby Ottie *Barney *Billy *Carl Crayon *Carter *Casey *Center Paper Doll *Christina *Clamino *Clem *Cookie Jar *Cuckoo *Devin *Dutch Girl *Farmer Fran *Farmer in the Dell *Guitar Cowboy *Harmonica Cowboy *Hermit *Hum Bear *Ink *Jack in the Box *Jenny *Jonathan *Laddie *Larry and Barbara Smith *Lassie *Laurie *Lisa *Maggie the Rag doll *Male Blackbird *Melody Mouse *Minkey Monkey *Minnow *Missy *Muffin Man *Nina Ballerina *Old Gray Mare Head *Old Grey Mare (voice) *Penelope *Peter's Grandpa *Princess Jennie *Punchinello *Purple Pasha *Robert *Sailor *Sally *Sara *Scallop *Sheriff Knickerbocker *Sillywhim *Snoodle *Spike *Stella *Teapot *The Bitty Booties *The Twirlypops *Tusky *Tyrannosaurus Alan *U *Warbly *Weeber MissingnoThePasha's Favorite Sesame Street Character The sponsorship comes with one admission to the VIP Experience section of the parade. Category:Sesame Street